


All Souls Day

by Tirnel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: All Souls' Day, Fluff, Friendship, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirnel/pseuds/Tirnel
Summary: Just some sort of fluffy nonsense involving Grell, Ronald, and William celebrating the reapers' version of All Souls Day.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	All Souls Day

"Morning, Sempai!" greeted Knox as he strutted into Grell's office.

"I see  _ someone _ got a date for the night," Grell replied gloomily. 

"Ah, cheer up! I got you a box of chocolates." Ronald held out the rather inexpensive looking box. Grell made a face, but took it anyway. Chocolate was chocolate, especially when one was in a mood. "Aaaand, this!" he pulled a slip of paper from his pocket and gave it to Grell as well. 

"What is it?" he asked, looking at the number on the paper.

"The phone number to the new guy in accounting you had your eye on yesterday. Maybe you'll have a hot date tonight as well," Ronald beamed. 

"Thank you. It was very thoughtful of you," Grell replied, not sounding very cheered up. 

"I thought you'd be happy. Now you won't have to go to All Souls Day alone." 

Grell opened the box of chocolates and took a piece. He noticed a card inside and read it as he chewed on the candy. "To my Wonniekins, with love, Giselle". Grell shook his head and rolled his eyes. "But William won't be there. He says he's 'too busy for such frivolities'." 

"So you're going to miss out because old Stick-up-his-ass isn't coming?" 

"No, I might still go. It just won't be as fun and there's no sense in taking a hot date if William is there to see it and get jealous. And I hoped this would finally be the year we could share a soul cake together." 

The sound of carolers drew near. 

"If you want redemption, never desert. 

Always be vigilant, this we assert. 

All Souls Day is here, but please do your work…" 

"How come you're not with the choir going a souling?" asked Ronald. 

"I'm banned until my performance record improves apparently. 'We can't have a murderer representing the London Branch Choir, no matter how good they sing'," Grell said in a mocking imitation of the choir leader. "Per upper management." 

"They said  _ that _ ?" 

"More or less, but yeah."

"And never lose your specs!" The final line of the chorus rang out as the choir moved away. 

"Forget about the boss. Just call the guy and have a good time. You can tell the boss all about it later and make him jealous then," Ronald offered. 

"I'll think about it." 

"In the meantime, I'm going to go see if they've started selling soul cakes yet." 

"Don't forget to get one for Giselle, 'Won Won'," said Grell, popping a chocolate into his mouth. Ronald responded with a wave as he went out the door. 

When his duties for the day were done, Grell went home to prepare for the official begginings to the holiday. As the sun was setting, each reaper returned to the location of their death to remind them of why they were there and to light a candle. Then the reapers returned to their realm to eat, drink, dance, and, well, party. Naturally, the holiday did not start out this way. Originally it was meant as a day strictly for self reflection and while some of those elements still remained, and many reapers being content and happy in their near immortal lives, it had devolved into a day of celebration culminating into one large party. 

Late in returning, Grell was considering going back home and spending the evening by himself, when Ronald came up to him. "Nice dress." 

"I thought you'd be at the party already," stated Grell. "What happened to Giselle?" 

Ronald shrugged. "I wanted to take my best girl instead this time. I heard you decided against Mr. Hot and Sexy and I didn't want you to spend this holiday alone. I got you a cake." Ronald held up a soul cake and waved it in front of Grell, but before Grell could take it, he pulled it away. "But, you have to sing for it." Grell scowled and snatched the cake from him, smacking Ronald lightly upside the head for his cheek. 

"I'm not a performing monkey." Grell smiled and took his arm. "Let's party," he said. As they walked to the cafeteria, Grell sang a classic All Souls Day Carol. Ronald even joined in a little, putting in the 'tiddly-poms'. Afterwards, Ronald persuaded Grell to imitate William while singing a song about the rules of the reaper.

Later that evening, well fed and well drunk, Grell walked barefoot, quite tipsily, to his office. He held his high heels in his hands as his feet were sore from a night of dancing. Knowing he'd have a headache in the morning, he was going to retrieve a bottle of paracetamol as he was certain he'd run out at home. 

A light emanated from William's door. Distracted by it, Grell wandered over to it and opened the door. "You're still here," he said softly, leaning on the door frame. 

"And you're drunk," William replied, his eyes rising to meet Grell's.

"Only a little." Grell took a soul cake from his purse and held it up. "Won't you be my soul cake?" 

"You came here to say that?" 

"One shouldn't be all alone on All Souls Day." Grell came further into the office, dropping his heels on the floor. "And one certainly can't celebrate it without soul cake." 

"It really isn't meant to be a celebration." 

"Won't you eat some soul cake with me, darling?" Grell held out the cake to him. "It is a tradition." William looked at it before taking it with a sigh. Grell beamed, pulling up a chair close to William's. He emptied his purse of all the soul cakes he had stashed in it. "Now all we need is some wine," he said.

"Haven't you had enough already?" 

"And  _ you _ haven't had any."

William didn't answer Grell, eating his soul cake in silence. Grell picked a current from the top of his own soul cake and ate it. "Is anyone in dispatch?" William asked after awhile. 

"Not a soul," Grell laughed at his own joke. 

William opened the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out a bottle of wine. "William!" Grell gasped. Seeing him take out the bottle nearly made Grell drop his cake in surprise. "A hidden bottle! You naughty man! You really shouldn't drink on the job, you know. It's bad form."

"You're one to talk, and I don't drink on the job," said William, "though some days, certain red headed reapers nearly drive me to it." 

"I can't think of who you'd mean.." 

"No, this was a gift from someone trying to get into my good graces after a botched reap." William wiped out his long emptied coffee mug and pulled out a spare for Grell to use. He poured wine in both and served them. Grell took his cup with a smile. Holding it up, he said, "Happy Souls Day, darling." 

William nodded, raising his cup as well. And they drank silently in the empty office, sharing a quiet moment.


End file.
